Museums
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course About World University and School's Museums' page World University and School will link with multiple, online museums, as a wiki. While World University & School may develop its own museum over time, in a virtual world, for example, at first WUaS will simply aggregate free, open museums that are accessible on the web. Just as many universities have their libraries, World University and School will have many diverse, free open libraries. * Add a Museum. * Add Museums below with free, open, online content, where you can 'go' there online. Museums and Collections Museums in Virtual Worlds Alternative Museums Virtual Models of the Earth WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Boese, Alex. 2011. The Hoax Museum Blog: Examining dubious claims and mischief of all kinds. San Diego, CA: museumofhoaxes.com Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Databases Select Films Select Idea Competitions / Conversations Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Yale Digital Commons. 2001. Yale Digital Commons. (Yale is making free online its library and Museums: http://tinyurl.com/4x2x2f3 AND about: http://articles.boston.com/2011-05-11/news/29532887_1_collections-yale-center-british-art). New Haven, CT: Yale University. Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select References Chang, Kenneth. 2011. One Math Museum, Many Variables. June 28. New York, NY: The New York Times. Fox, Zoe. 2011. 5 Ways Museums Are Reaching Digital Audiences. August 11. mashable.com. Joanne. 2009. 15 Free Online Museums. July 20. journeysinart.blogspot.com McFarlane, Steve. 2010. Best Virtual Museums. September 20. Man of the House. Peake, Mike. 2010. The 10 best museum websites. February 7. technology.timesonline.co.uk. Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Guggenheim Design It: Shelter Competition. 2011. Design It: Shelter Competition. www.guggenheim.org/new-york/interact/participate/design-it-shelter Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Hennessy, Kate. 2011. Ethnographies of Access, Ownership, and Collaboration in the Virtual Museum. June 14. Cambridge, MA: Berkman Center for Internet and Society at Harvard University. Select Websites Center for the Future of Museums. 2010. Center for the Future of Museums. (AAM’s Center for the Future of Museums (CFM) helps museums explore the cultural, political and economic challenges facing society and devise strategies to shape a better tomorrow. CFM is a think-tank and research and design lab for fostering creativity and helping museums transcend traditional boundaries to serve society in new ways). Washington DC: Center for the Future of Museums. Intel's Museum of Me. 2011. Museum of Me. Mountain View, CA: Intel. MuseumNerd. 2011. MuseumNerd. (Museums. Art. History. Art History. Education. Museology. Historiography. Logophilia. Punnery. I often post as I explore museum exhibits. I am a museum nerd). twitter.com/#!/museumnerd. Museum of Modern Art. 2011. Museum of Modern Art. (). twitter.com/#!/museummodernart. Select Wikis MuseumsWiki World University and School Links Art: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Art Arts: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Arts WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Reviews Select Books Select Databases Select Films Select Idea Competitions / Conversations Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select References Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Video and Audio Select Websites Select Wikis World University and School Links WUaS Navigation Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise e.g. find a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely ... Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World ScienceSim. 2011. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + 1 Google + - https://plus.google.com/ Google Buzz's World University and School - https://profiles.google.com/WorldUniversityAndSchool Google Groups's World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!